


Sakuma and Yuuki's Wonderful Camping Adventure

by rotKaiserin



Series: Word Prompts [7]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Drabble, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotKaiserin/pseuds/rotKaiserin
Summary: prompt:sakuma & yuuki + camping tripSakuma puts up with too much for the sake of his job.





	Sakuma and Yuuki's Wonderful Camping Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://dollofdeath.tumblr.com/post/161448443482/sakuma-and-yuuki-camping-trip)).
> 
> ~~very nearly made the summary clickbait whoops~~  
>  a kind anon requested "sakuma and yuuki | camping trip" over on tumblr and i've never been so daunted and excited to write something lololol i'm not quite sure about yuuki's character, which is why i rarely write him, but i'm glad to have had this opportunity to explore his and sakuma's dynamic hehe
> 
> anyways~ thank you guys so much for reading! i hope you enjoy~ ^u^)/

Sakuma planned ahead for everything. Sunburns? SPF 15 sunscreen, check. Pesky mosquitoes? Insect repellent, check. Bear attack? Bear spray, check. Tripping over a tree root thus spraining your ankle in front of your boss?

...All right. Maybe Sakuma hadn't planned ahead for _every_ little thing.

He was usually better than this, but he'd been too occupied with reading the map to notice the root coming up. Shame on him for not being more aware of his surroundings; that'll just teach him for next time. Had he been by himself, or even with say, Odagiri or Fukumoto, he wouldn't have minded so much. But having to stop and take care of his ankle while Yuuki himself had a limp and didn't complain once made him feel, well, pathetic.

"We should keep going, sir," Sakuma said, ready to jump off the log he'd been sitting on. When he signed up for (read: was pressured into) this "team building" exercise, Yuuki had asked him to assist him in scouting out the campsite they'd chosen. As many qualms as he had about the whole thing, a job was a job and Sakuma always saw his assignments to the end. With his sprained ankle, however, he only felt like dead weight.

"You're too formal," Yuuki said without missing a beat. Sakuma bit back a sigh. At least the others weren't there to keep a tally on him this time around. "And in no condition to be walking about."

"But, s -- Mr. Yuuki, we're supposed to reach the campsite at least an hour before everyone else arrives." Sakuma glanced at his watch. "We've been sitting here for ten minutes; our destination is about forty minutes away."

Yuuki's expression was unreadable, as usual, and he kept a tight hold on his cane.

"As hardworking as you are, you really have no regard for yourself."

"O-Of course I do. I'm feeling better already, see?"

Standing up, Sakuma tried to put his weight onto his good foot, but he couldn't help but wince as pain shot through his ankle. Yuuki only gave him an unimpressed look.

"Sit down, Sakuma."

Wordlessly, Sakuma did as he was told. At this rate, they wouldn't be leaving for another ten minutes, which would mean they'd have at least thirty minutes before the others start reaching the campsite. Then there was the matter of setting up and checking everyone in and --

"You're useless if you can't move around properly," Yuuki said, cutting his thoughts off.

Sakuma barely managed to keep his face straight as Yuuki's words hit him harder than that tree root he tripped over. True as it might be, his pride hurt more than his ankle in that moment. He opened his mouth to say otherwise, but Yuuki continued speaking.

"So don't push yourself too hard." A pause. "There's a reason I asked you to assist me."

Mouth hanging open, Sakuma let what Yuuki said sink in. Though he was nonchalant about it, that was the closest thing to praise Sakuma had ever received from Yuuki. Figuring he looked foolish enough with his mouth open like that, Sakuma closed it and nodded his head.

"Right, sir."

This time, a smirk grew on Yuuki's face though he didn't comment on his formalities.

"Anyhow, you have nothing to worry about if you're concerned about timeliness," Yuuki said.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sakuma tilted his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think those idiots will get here on time?"

Of course it was Sakuma's first instinct to defend his coworkers, but then he thought about it. And then he _really_ thought about it. And then he thought about how much of a mess it would've been trying to get here with the likes of Kaminaga and Amari.

"That's... a good point."

Yuuki only spoke the harsh truth, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i just *clenches fist* luv tough dad yuuki TvT
> 
> ahehe anyways, this wraps it up for all the requests i got~ thank you guys for putting up with me spamming the archive these past few days ;v; hopefully i'll be seeing you guys again soon~
> 
> thank you guys again for reading and i hope you all have a lovely day/night~! ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)


End file.
